Burn
by DaydreamMason
Summary: Kurt Hummel, the famous author, has cheated on his husband Blaine Anderson. The person less likely to be comforting is the one who is holding Blaine in his arms as he breaks down.


Blaine sighed as he sat down in the Lima Bean; Sebastian was sitting in front of him. He was holding his phone in one hand and had his other hand wrapped around his coffee cup.

"What was so urgent that you had to meet me here? Couldn't you have just text me?" Blaine looked over at him, taking in his usual smirk. "Also, don't you have any other facial expressions?" He rolled his eyes as he leant back in his chair, taking a sip from his medium drip.

"I just thought that you'd want to know what your little, innocent husband has been up to, that's all." Sebastian's smirk widened if that was even possible.

"What do you mean?" Blaine replied, putting his coffee cup down. He felt his heart pound in his chest.

"Sebastian sighed himself as he clicked his phone, it having gone off whilst he was talking to Blaine.

 _"Fashion icon and famous author, Kurt Hummel speaks up about his affair on his husband."_ Sebastian read, pausing for a moment to take in Blaine's expression. "I told you about this, Blaine. I told you he wasn't good enough for you. I told you that you should have gone with me!" Sebastian shook his head as he put his phone down a moment and reached out to hold Blaine's hand, Blaine looked frozen on the spot as if he couldn't move.

 _I saved every letter you wrote me_  
 _From the moment I read them, I knew you were mine_  
 _You said you were mine. I thought you were mine_

"Blaine. Are you okay?" Sebastian's smirk was long gone as he could see just what the first sentence had done to him and there were a lot of things in the article that would make him worse, he knew it. "Blaine..."

"He-He said that he was staying late after work, he, he promised me that he was doing it for the both of us..." Blaine looked up at Sebastian with unshed tears in his eyes. "I thought he loved me..."

 _Do you know what Sebastian said when I saw your first letter arrive?_ _  
_ _He said, "Be careful with that one, love. He will do what it takes to survive."_

"Would you like me to read any more to you? I think you should know about this, especially if he's kept it hidden for so long from you." Sebastian spoke softly, stroking Blaine's hair. He didn't care that he was getting gel all over his hand; he needed to be there for the man who he loves.

"Blaine nodded his head slowly as he tried to shimmy away from Sebastian's hold.

"Okay, but I'll stop if it gets too much, okay?" Blaine nodded his head and took a deep sigh.  
 _  
_ _"Kurt Hummel, known for his bestselling books about his husband and their adventures and his very vivid sense of fashion has spoken up about why he cheated on his own lover, Blaine Anderson."_

"Oh god." Blaine spoke, hiding his head in his hands. 

_You and your words flooded my senses_ _  
_ _Your sentences left me defenceless_ _  
_ _You built me palaces out of paragraphs_ _  
_ _You built cathedrals_ _  
_

Blaine kept thinking back to the letters in which Kurt had written him over the years. He didn't exactly believe in texts, saying that letters were more personal. He kept thinking back to the letters he had memorised, he was trying to figure out if Kurt had intended on cheating on him. Why had he done it? He couldn't think of why he would cheat on him. Blaine had been an amazing husband to him; he always gave him what he wanted, a little too much if you ask me.

 _I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me_ _  
_ _I'm searching and scanning for answers_ _  
_ _In every line_ _  
_ _For some kind of sign_ _  
_ _And when you were mine_ _  
_ _The world seemed to burn_ _  
_ _Burn_

"Are you okay Blaine?" Sebastian spoke as he continued to stroke through the gel filled hair.

"Yeah." Blaine spoke in a soft tone, "You can continue..." He said, a little unsure if he wanted to hear the rest but knew it was probably best if he did hear it.

"Only if you're sure..." Sebastian trailed off as he awaited an answer.

"I'm sure." Blaine nodded as he swallowed audibly.

 _"Mr Hummel wrote about how he brought another man named Adam Crawford into his and his husband's apartment when he was away with their children. He was suspected of stealing funds to make sure his book became a best-seller. He had to find some way to clear his name and so he released an interview, clearing his name, making sure that the truth was revealed as to why hundreds of dollars were funnelling into Mr. Crawford's husband's bank account every month."_

"This has happened more than once?!" Blaine spoke, raising his voice slightly, causing a few people around to look at him. "He brought his husbands silence... He made sure that he didn't speak of it... He knew it was going on!" Blaine had tears cascading down his face. He tried hiding his face in Sebastian's chest, not knowing if he could take any more of the article.

 _You published the letters he wrote you_ _  
_ _You told the whole world how you brought this man into our bed_ _  
_ _In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives_ _  
_

"Blaine, I told you all that he's interested in is himself. I tried to warn you for years what he's like yet you wouldn't believe me! I tried Blaine, I couldn't do much more than that could I? I couldn't tell you how to live your life!" Sebastian was also now raising his voice, sighing as he tried to calm down. He hated seeing Blaine upset and like this over some guy who he knew was trouble from the very start. "All he cares about is how people see him. He didn't want to have the world see him as someone who steals yet he tells everyone that he cheated on his husband. Makes perfect sense." Sebastian mumbled the last part, mainly to himself. 

___You and your words, obsessed with your legacy_ _  
_ _Your sentences border on senseless_ _  
_ _And you are paranoid in every paragraph_ _  
_ _How they perceive you_ _  
_ _You, you, you..._

All that was going through Blaine's mind was how angry he was at Kurt. How dare he do that to him! How dare he make him feel like this! Sebastian had been right all along, he was a dick! He was an asshole! He was not his loving husband anymore! He was... he was... Blaine didn't know what to say.

Blaine thought about the future and what it held for him. Would he be remembered for being the husband of Kurt Hummel? Would he be remembered for having a breakdown because of what had happened? Blaine knew that he had to do something in order for it to be okay again. Of course he couldn't forgive Kurt for doing this to him but maybe he could start another life. Maybe he can find someone else to love, someone who won't cheat on him. He glanced up at Sebastian before glancing back down again.

 _I'm erasing myself from the narrative_ _  
_ _Let future historians wonder how Blaine reacted when you broke his heart_ _  
_ _You have torn it all apart_ _  
_ _I am watching it burn_ _  
_ _Watching it burn_

Blaine was thinking of a plan on what to do when he got home. He was sure as hell not going to let Kurt back into the house; he'll sleep someplace else if he didn't stay with the man who he cheated on him with. He knew he couldn't forgive him for this. He knew he was probably being irrational but he didn't care. He needed to get even if it was doing something stupid.

 _The world has no right to my heart_ _  
_ _The world has no place in our bed_ _  
_ _They don't get to know what I said_ _  
_ _I'm burning the memories_ _  
_ _Burning the letters that might have redeemed you_ _  
_ _You forfeit all rights to my heart_ _  
_ _You forfeit the place in our bed_ _  
_ _You sleep in your office instead_ _  
_ _With only the memories of when you were mine_

Blaine glanced up at Sebastian and pulled him for a passionate kiss. He was not going to the victim. He was going to move on and live his life. He didn't need Kurt. 

_I hope that you burn..._ _  
_


End file.
